letters
by XxsweetlyXrebellingxX
Summary: Angel's letters to her parents from the time she enters new york to the time she gets sick. My first fic.
1. leaving home

**disclaimer: not mine at all. only the idea is . **

_Dear mom and dad_

_By the time you read this I will be miles away in New York City. You can take this news one of two ways, 1. You can be disgusted and never want to talk to me again or 2.you can accept me and love me for who I am. I desperately hope you chose the second option. I really don't know how to put this, so I'll be blunt I am a drag queen. I know that you're probably shocked at this but this is who I am and who I was meant to be. If you accept me for who I am then I will try to keep you updated in my life. Call this number if you still love me:798-0065._

_Your child,_

_ANGEL_

please reveiw and be nice i don't mind critism just don't be mean about it.-isabella


	2. james

**disclaimer**: all I own is the idea and james.

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I got your message but the power is out. I met someone today his name is James. He invited me out to dinner tonight. I met him while I was drumming, that's what I've been doing for a living. I hope your fine and well write me back this time instead of calling._

_Love,_

_Angel. _

Review please! If you want to see the letter(s) her parents write tell me! And **most** of these letters will be short but updates won't take long!


	3. love mom and dad

**disclaimer: **Not mi- wait(author checks list of what she owns) nope! still not mine

a/n : This is going to be from angels parents and if you want more of their feed back let me know otherwise I will continue only on angel's letters. I would also like to thank all of my reviews for their support. Thanks!

_Dear angel,_

_We are very happy to see you write back and that you feel you can talk to us about your new life. I can't wait to hear more about James. We also want you to know we're here for you always, No matter what. We hope you'll come and visit when you can . _

_Take care and look after yourself angel_

_Love,_

_Mom, and Dad._

If you like it let me know if I need to change something just LET ME KNOW!


	4. james and mimi

**Disclaimer**: not mine at all.

_Dear mom and dad_

_I had a really great day today! I got a job at this cool little restaurant called the life café. My date with James went great! He teaches first grade at P.S. 121.we went to eat at the life and then we went and saw Fame at the movies! He is such a gentleman. I made a new friend today, her name is Mimi. She's a dancer at the cat scratch club. We were riding on the subway and this jerk was making fun of me so I told him off, and she came and stood by me and told him he should be ashamed of himself for making fun of someone for being their self. We hit it off right away. She's dating this creep Benny coffin III. _

_I love you, and hope to hear from you sincerely,_

_Your angel ._

please tell me if you want to hear more from angel's mom and dad .yes,no,maybe so ,just something!


	5. visits

**disclaimer: uh-uh not mine!**

_Dear angel,_

_We are happy to hear more about James. I hope you go out with him again, he seems very nice. We are very pleased about your new job and we hope you keep us updated. We would love to know more about this Mimi girl you talked about in your last letter. We are doing fine here. Your Aunt Maria and Cousin Joseph are coming to visit us in a few weeks and we were wondering if you wanted us to tell them about you or if you want to wait and tell them yourself. We miss you angel._

_Love,_

_Mom and dad_

All it takes is one itty-bitty click on that purple button to review so **please review!!**


	6. costumes and soup

Dear mom and dad,

**Disclaimer: **let me say it slow for those who haven't realized this yet; IIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIII DDDDDDOOOOOONNNN'''''''''''TTTTTTTTTT OOOOOOOWWWWWWWNNNNN RENT!

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I am glad to hear you are doing fine . I don't want to tell family yet; I want to wait until I visit on thanksgiving. This reminds me thanks for inviting James too. Mimi and I have gotten really close these past few weeks. She broke up with Benny which is good because he was starting to bug me. We were invited to a Halloween party next week, she's going as a cat and I'm going as a rock star! I got this black wig with pink highlights a pair of black boots and this really cool outfit. I hope Mimi can go she's been sick a lot lately. I was wondering if mom could send over her chicken soup recipe. James said he can't wait to meet you. I love you_

_Love,_

_Your angel. _

I would like to thank Rentangel12 for the costume ideas and apologize for the wait. Please review! Check out my other story _Isabelle _if like angel and Collins as parents! :)


	7. a letter and a recipe

**Disclaimer:** I do not ,I repeat ,NOT own rent

A/N: I would like to apologize for the wait on this update. Hey that rhymed! Kinda. Anyways to make up for it I have not 1 but 2 chapters.

_Dear angel,_

_We are sorry to here your friend Mimi is sick, send her our best. The soup should help. We can't wait to meet James as well. Aunt Marie and Cousin Joseph only stayed a week we told them that you had moved but nothing else. We are excited about you going to the party. We hope you will send us pictures of you and Mimi. Grandma isn't coming for thanksgiving she has a cold and can't make it .just know if nobody else does we will always love you for who you are._

_Love,_

_Mom and dad._


	8. A lot has happened

**Disclaimer :** if i diddn't own it in any of the other chapters why would i own it now? no smartbut answers ot this !

_Dear mom and dad,_

_I know you will probably see me at thanksgiving next week before you get this but I really need to vent. I didn't go to the party; instead I went to the hospital with Mimi. I went over to her apartment to walk her to the party and she was passed out on the floor, so I called 911. Turns out her flu was much worse than we thought. A couple of weeks ago before she got sick she had a one night stand with a guy and he gave her HIV. So her immune system was almost nonexistent. James won't be coming with me next week but Mimi will. Doctor said she needs constant super vision until she gets better and catscratch gave her a week off for holidays and then afterward she can bartend till she feels better. I broke up with James, he was cheating on be with someone else I caught them at the club when I went to talk to Mimi's boss. I should have known he was two good to be true. I have packed some drag and some of my drumming clothes in case I t freaks everyone out at home. Well tell you more when I see you._

_Love,_

_Angel._

I tried to make it longer than usual and for those who were wondering this is movie timeline so this is about a month before rent.


	9. 3 for 1

disclaimer:not mine yadaydayada you know the drill

A/N: I know! I had serious writers block so to make up for it here is a longer chappie.thanks tomy beta : The Chica of Avenue X!!

_Dear Mom and Dad, _

_I had a lot of fun at thanksgiving. I'm glad you guys got along with Mimi. She is doing a lot better. She can even go to rehearsal every now and then._

_I saw James today and he told me to get tested and I'm really scared. What if I'm positive? Wait I'm getting ahead of myself._

_In other news, I might be in a movie. There was a guy biking all over alphabet city with a camera and got a shot of me drumming. Well I better go I want to go and drum for a while. I love you._

_Love,_

_Angel. _

_

* * *

_

Dear Angel,

_We are glad to hear Mimi is getting better. We also want to apologize for the way Aunt Maria acted at thanksgiving. _

_We are going to visit your grandma in a couple of weeks for Christmas, so we already sent your present with this letter. We guessed the size. _

_Don't forget to send us pictures of you in New York and try to find out the name of the movie you might be in. Also, Don't worry about getting tested we're sure you'll be fine hun. Speaking of which in the package we sent there is a number for a friend of your father's he has a support group that Mimi might want to go to. It's for people dealing with HIV and aids. They have a saying 'nothing but this day' or something like that. Remember no matter what we love you._

_Love,_

_Mom and Dad_

_

* * *

_

Dear Mom and Dad,

_I got my test results back. More like my death sentence, I'm positive._

_Mimi and I went to the Life support meeting afterwards and they helped a lot. Their saying is NO DAY BUT TODAY._

_I love the outfit it fits just right and it was nice of you to send something for Mimi too. Send my best to grams. I can't believe it's Christmas next week, who knows maybe Mimi and I will get lucky and meet a couple of nice guys. I love you so, so much. _

_Love,_

_Angel._


	10. not a chapter

I have some very sad news; both my stories are being put on hold. before you pelt me with internet tomatoes, let me tell you what all I am doing: yearbook staff, chorus, band, the Nutcracker, Scrooge the musical, algebra honors, at least four pages of homework every night, babysitting , gifted, and my brother is a computer hog ;so in my, like , two seconds of free time he is on. I apologize especially for the cliffhanger in Isabelle.


	11. christmas

**Not Mine. **since i was gone so long i put 2 letters and the second is kinda long. if want me to improve or you have ideas i can always use feedback. you guys know what to do to tell me what you think. i am grateful to all the reviewers i already have and all the reviews i have.

* * *

_Dear Angel,_

_We are here for you if you need anything or if you ever want to come home. Any of your friends are welcome. Don't you dare worry about the bills honey, if you need help with the money just let us know. Take care of yourself and drink lots of orange juice, with your immune system down, you need to keep from getting sick. If you need any warm clothes just let us know. Please, please use the jacket we sent with this letter. Your old mom saw it in the store and just had to get it for you. In your next letter please tell us how your Christmas went. Did you ever find out about that movie? Remember Angel, life is too precious to think of anything as your 'Death Sentence. Live in the moment and live for yourself._

_Love you so so so much,_

_Mom and Dad_

_

* * *

_

Dear Mom and Dad,

_So much has happened lately! Christmas was wonderful. I made four new friends and have met the love of my life! His name is Tom, but everybody calls him Collins, he was on his way to his friend's house but was mugged. I took him home and helped clean him up. Before he moved in with me, he lived with his best friends Roger Davis and Mark Cohen right above Mimi's apartment! Mimi and roger are kinda going out but it's real on-again-off-again. Don't worry both Roger and Collins have HIV, so we can't infect them .There also Maureen Johnson who is Mark's Ex and she dating Joanne Jefferson. On Christmas day we all went to Maureen's show. She was protesting their landlord evicting the homeless from tent city, and guess who their landlord 'll never guess, Benny! Mark got the protest on film and it played on the eleven o'clock news. Afterward we all went to the life café and Benny and his father in law were there and we freaked them out by telling them what it means to be a bohemian. And about that movie, it's a documentary of what it's like to live in alphabet city and to have AIDS and mark is the one making the movie. Tonight is New Year's and we're going to a block party. Collins is dressed as James bond and I'm going as pussy galore. Mimi is keeping her and roger's costumes a secret. Maureen is going as a cat and Joanne as a hippie. I'll write more later._

_Love,_

_Angel_


End file.
